


Born To Be Yours

by Juvinadelgreko



Series: Olicity Songfics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brief mentions of nerves and anxiety (just thought it might be good to tag that), F/M, Imagine dragons and Kygo (artist), Light Angst, Songfic, a dash of post s7, lots of olicity feels, lots of season 3 and 3.5, olicity - Freeform, trip down olicity memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvinadelgreko/pseuds/Juvinadelgreko
Summary: Songfic based off of “Born To Be Yours” by Imagine Dragons and Kygo—I just heard this song for the first time yesterday and my brain was immediately like OLICITY! And I had to write this. It’s mostly an observation of the development of what their relationship means to Oliver. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading. It’s a bop.





	Born To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are in bold italics

Link to song: [Born To Be Yours-Kygo + Imagine Dragons](https://youtu.be/QqTpg0-tIwg)

 

**_I know I've given up_ **

**_A hundred times before_ **

 

Ollie Queen ran from relationships when they got serious. He gave up. What had he done when Laurel suggested they move in together? Whisked her sister away on his yacht and irrevocably and fundamentally altered their lives not entirely for the better.

 

And when Felicity had come into his world, he gave up before even trying. Lost himself in the belief that he couldn’t be the Arrow and Oliver. Pushed her away. Resigned himself to a future of hoods and masks and loneliness. He’d only wanted to protect her, but even in that he’d failed. Because even if he’d protected her body, he wouldn’t have been protecting her heart.

 

**_But I know a miracle_ **

**_Is not something to ignore_ **

 

But then, he was telling her he loved her. He could tell himself it had all been an elaborate ruse, but Dig hadn’t been wrong when he’d said the only person he was fooling himself. And she’d given him an out, and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to take it. It’s not unthinkable, he’d said. So then, finally, he tried. He asked her to that ill fated dinner.

 

**_You take me for a fool_ **

**_You take me for a fool_ **

 

And at first he’d gotten, I’m being serious here, Oliver, as she clearly didn’t think she’d heard what she thought she thought she heard. That this was still merely a matter of orchestrating the miracle of Oliver snagging QC back.

But then, So am I, he’d said. And for once it was him speaking in the sentence fragments. Oliver Queen, reformed playboy, notorious lady’s man, stuttering as he asked her out.

And when she’d answered him, her voice sprinkled with nerves and joy and disbelief, he’d felt a sense of peace and accomplishment that he hadn’t in a long, long time.

 

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

 

When he looked back on telling her the red pen story, he always thought that it was probably that most truthful thing he’d told someone since he’d come home from Lian Yu. Even the people he’d know his whole life, his mother, Thea, Tommy, Laurel; he’d had to re-learn them through the lenses of five years in Hell. He’d changed, and therefore, his relationships with them changed. It was that simple. They couldn’t know his secret, couldn’t get too close to his darkness. He couldn’t get to know them too well, they couldn’t get to know him too well. Even Diggle, whom he’d first met as a bodyguard, who had been his first wartime ally, had been the first person to enter the darkness of being the Arrow with him.

 

But then there’d been Felicity, and while he’d lied to her, he’d trusted her implicitly to not rat on him. She had been unfailingly kind to him in their every encounter, while still making it clear she knew he was feeding her B.S. But he’d never, not for one second, felt anything but safe around her. She’d been generous with her knowledge and time, risked her job for him, and not once pushed him for truth or asked for anything major in return. And yes, while it wasn’t exactly a fair trade, it had been one that had planted a seed of hope in him for his future before he’d even known it was there.

 

So no, he’d never really had an honest, untainted viewpoint of anyone until her. Until the red pen.

 

**_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_ **

**_And I know I was born to be yours_ **

 

And then all of it literally went down in flames. Devastatingly. It shouldn’t have surprised either of them that a drop of rain on that date would’ve caused a storm—he already felt so much apprehension about hurting her or causing her to get hurt. So when it rained as he carried her back to the foundry, it poured when he’d kissed her in that hospital and turned his back on them yet again.

 

 _Don’t ask me to say that I don’t love you_. From there, he’d known that she was it for him, and that no one else would ever make him happy. So he’d stopped trying to find anyone else, and tried to be happy for her. Even though he’d known they were born for each other.

 

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

**_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_ **

**_And I know I was born to be yours_ **

****

**_Are you the only one_ **

**_Lost in the millions?_ **

**_Or are you my grain of sand_ **

**_That's blowing in the wind?_ **

 

Being on the Dominator ship had proven to him that as hellish as his current life could be and had been, he didn’t want the other version. He knew from listening to Cisco that there were alternate universes that existed for every possible choice he could make. Millions of other realities. Yet, he lived in this one. This was the only life for him, Felicity was the only person for him. But how different things could have been, how they would be different if Tommy’s mother hadn’t been killed in the Glades so many years ago and unwittingly set his crucible into motion. How things would have been different if assassin named Deadshot hadn’t shot at a man on a rooftop that he just happened to be perched on as well. How things would have been different his own mother hadn’t shot him in her office. And as much pain as fate had caused him, he was grateful that the stars had aligned just enough for Felicity to step into his orbit.

 

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

**_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_ **

**_And I know I was born to be yours_ **

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

**_I never knew anybody til' I knew you-ooh_ **

**_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_ **

**_And I know I was born to be yours_ **

 

 _I don’t need it anymore_. That’s what he’d told her when they’d woken up in Ivy Town the first morning they’d lived there. And over a breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruitthat morning, they’d Googled tattoo removal shops in the area. And she’d gone to every single appointment with him. She knew he was strong enough to handle it alone; didn’t need his hand held, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it. He’d shared so much with her in their time away. He let himself move past being alone with the horrors of his past. And there were still things they hadn’t discussed, three years later. But that was okay, because he knew when he wanted to talk, she was there. And after the last session, when only a sprinkling of faint white lines remained where the dragon had been, she’d taken them home and they’d spent the rest of the day in bed, where she’d shown him just how proud she was of him.

 

Watching her success as CEO of Palmer Tech and supporting her in her day to day ventures with Team Arrow when they’d finally returned to Star City had brought him great joy as well. He’d always known how phenomenal she was, and now, being with her gave him a close up. She deserved every bit of her success, and he’d been proud as a peacock to stand by her side as she ruled her world. It brought him a fierce joy and hope that at one time he’d thought he’d never experience again. She was his light. End of story.

 

And everyone knew that a large chunk of his sanity and confidence during his mayoral campaign had been because of her support. She’d gone over every speech, every slogan, every design, every dollar with him. When nerves threatened to overwhelm him before the press conferences and debates, she was there, reminding him that yes, he could do this.

 

Bottom line, he knew he wouldn’t have survived without her.

 

**_(I was born to be yours_ **

**_I was born, born, born, born_ **

**_I was born to be yours_ **

**_I was born, born, born_ **

**_I was born to be yours_ **

**_I was born, born, born, born_ **

**_I was born to be yours)_ **

****

**_Born to be yours_ **

**_I was born, born, born, born_ **

**_I was born to be yours_ **

**_I was born, born, born_ **

**_I was born to be yours_ **

**_I was born, born, born, born_ **

**_I was born to be yours_ **

**_I was born_ **

 

So whenever darkness threatened to overwhelm him, all he had to do was remind himself of what he’d learned from her:

 

What he’d learned when they met for the first time and he smiled genuinely for the first time in five years.

 

What he’d learned when he’d lain bleeding in the back of her car and pulled his hood down for her.

 

What he’d learned when he’d murdered a man to save her, breaking his promise to his best friend to save her.

 

What he’d learned when he’d realized on their first date that his greatest fear was a version of himself without her in his world.

 

What he’d learned when she’d agreed to leave everything behind and follow him around the world for the summer.

 

What he’d learned when she’d listened to the most horrible stories from his past and didn’t look at him with horror, disgust, fear, or pity; but with love, admiration, and acceptance.

 

What he’d learned when she’d agreed to marry him, to stay by his side forever.

 

What he’d learned when she’d gotten up and walked away from him and he’d felt a pain greater than he thought humanly possible shatter his heart.

 

What he’d learned when he’d watched her turn to darkness and done anything and everything he could to save her.

 

What he’d learned in their slow crawl back to each other that had culminated in their impromptu wedding in a park in a different city with only a few of their friends.

 

What he’d learned when she’d used her kindness and humor to close the gaps between him and William.

 

What he’d learned when she’d pulled him out of his Vertigo induced haze and saved both their lives.

 

What he’d learned when he’d sacrificed himself to protect them, seen the devastated looks on their faces as he followed Agent Watson to the gallows.

 

What he’d learned when a miracle sent him back to his family.

 

He’d learned that there would always be bad days and scary days and tiring days and sad days and angry days.

 

But he knew that for every one of those days in his life in the future, he’d had have her. That there would be good days and comfortable days and exhilarating days and happy days and successful days—because he knew that no matter where or what or when they were, what they faced—that he was born to be hers, and nothing in this world could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked! Drop a comment if you want! 
> 
> Notice I put this in a series of Olicity songfics. If there’s a specific song you want me to write about them with send me a message on tumblr! I’ll take just about anything, but I won’t write explicit sexual content of any kind. I just don’t do that. Thanks :). 
> 
> Tumblr: JuvinaDelGreko


End file.
